Liam's Lullabye
by diamondsintheroughhh
Summary: Inspired by the T.Swift song, "Ronan" I only own Liam, CoD doesn't belong to me nor does the song. please read and review, my second fanfic ever. Spoiler alert; It's sad. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_Song doesn't belong to me, nor does cause of death, ( I can only dream though) all rights go to Taylor swift and EA. :)_**

" , I'm so sorry, but your son has acute leukemia. "

" What?" Natara's heart instantly shattered into a million pieces.

" Liam has acute leukemia." repeated the doctor, crushing any hope that Natara had heard wrong.

"How...How long does he have and can it be treated?"

" It's already in the advanced stages, so we would be looking at a few months at the least to a year. Again I'm so sorry . We can start Chemo and Radiation to help prolong his life, but, it won't really do that much, and it'll make Liam feel nauseous and sick a lot of the time. In my opinion, I would just bring Liam home, and keep him comfortable as possible until he passes. "

" I don't want to put Liam through that... So I should just bring him home then?"

" that's what I would do. I can give you some antibiotics to help with him feeling sick and the pain, if you like."

" yes please. Thank you Doctor."

" Of course. and Once Again, I am so sorry to be the one to tell you."

Natara gets into her car, about to leave the hospital parking lot. She started the car, and instead of driving home, drove in the opposite direction to the park. She got out of the car, and walked through a "secret" trail she and Liam found one day, and walked until she found their big tree. Under the trees shade, she sat down, and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. This was a mothers worse nightmare. Unknowingly, she allowed her mind drift back to all the memories she has with her oldest son...

_I remember your bare feet_

_Down the hallway_

_I remember your little laugh_

_Race cars on the kitchen floor_

_Plastic dinosaurs_

_I love you to the moon and back_

Liam was only four, he's never gone to school before, allowing mommy-son time all the time. His favorite past time was playing with his dinosaurs or racing his little cars around the house, a gift from Natara and Mal.

_I remember your blue eyes_

_Looking into mine_

_Like we had our own secret club_

_I remember your dancing before bedtime_

_Then jumping on me waking me up_

He had Mal's eyes and his hair, with Nat's skin tone. He was not a heavy sleeper, infact, he hated to sleep. He would be like the Energizer bunny before bedtime, and every morning, ESPECIALLY holidays, he would run into Nat's bedroom and jump on her until she, or mal woke up.

-2 years later-

Natara stands in front of her sons grave. it's been exactly a year since he passed away. He was afraid to pass away, she knew. Her hand runs across the writing on the headstone.

" Liam Charles Fallon

Age 5

2013-2018

Fighter to the end"

_I can still feel you hold my hand_

_Little man_

_And even in the moment I knew_

_You fought it hard like an army guard_

_Remember I, leaned in and whispered to you_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_You were my best four years_

Nat remembers the last day so perfectly. She knew his time was up. He needed to go now and stop suffering. She held his hand, and even now still remembers the feeling of his little hand in hers. He was so afraid to pass over. He thought he would never see his parents again. To calm him down, she leaned over, sobbing, and still sang him the lullaby she would sing to him for the past year.

and at the end of the song, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. forever.

_I remember the drive home_

_When the blind hope_

_Turned to crying and screaming why_

_Flowers pile up in the worst way_

_No one knows what to say_

_About a beautiful boy who died_

_And its about to be halloween_

_You could be anything_

_You wanted if you were still here_

A few months after the funeral, Nat recalls how it was Halloween soon, and how it was Liam's favorite holiday, because he could anything he wanted to be. Natara remembers how his last halloween was a month after he was first diagnosed. And he was so afraid that he wouldn't be able to go trick-or-treating. But Natara reassured him that he would, and he ended up going. She remembers how he told her that he would be Superman, and she would be Wonder Woman. And she remembers having to rush him to the bathroom after he got sick from eating way to much candy too fast.

_I remember the last day_

_When I kissed your face_

_And I whispered in your ear_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_Out of this curtained room_

_And this hospital grey will just disappear_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_You were my best four years_

The past two weeks of his life, he spent in the hospital. And the last day, Natara whispered in his ear, her lullaby, adding a new line to the song, that he was her best four years.

_What if I'm standing in your closet_

_Trying to talk to you?_

_And what if I kept your hand-me-downs_

_You won't grow in to?_

_And what if I really thought some miracle_

_Would see us through?_

_And what if the miracle was even getting_

_One moment with you?_

Natara walks into his old room. It hasn't changed since the day he left for the hospital. She walks over the closet, and grabs his favorite pajamas that he would always wander the house around in. She sighs and sits on the bed, and let's the tears fall while she whispers the lullaby once more, just incase he can hear her from heaven.

_"Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_You were my best four years"_

_I remember you bare feet_

_Down the hallway_

_I love you to the moon and_

_Back.._

Natara takes one last look at the room, tucks the pajamas under her arm, wipes her tears, and leaves.

**Review please? And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I wrote this all on my phone during my lunch in school. In my opinion, this song is so depressing, I was crying while writing it. D:**

** I got so many strange looks from my friends at lunch. ahha**

**anyway this is my second fanfiction and I haven't posted in like... 4 months. whoops. Anyway Halloween is SOON! and I'm going as a cop! hellyeahh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everybody, I'm on my cell so I can't read the reviews, but I wanted to thank all of you for the great reviews!**

**Also, merry Christmas, happyHannukah, and kwanza, and have a joyful,prosperous new year! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

heyyyy everybodyyyy

sorry, haven't updated in a LONG TIME.

But thanks for the reviews!


End file.
